disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 10
Shorts *1929 - The Barnyard Battle *1930 - The Gorilla Mystery *1931 - The Barnyard Broadcast *1936 - Mickey's Elephant *1939 - Officer Duck *1952 - Trick or Treat Films *1980 - Song of the South (Re-release) *1997 - Rocketman * 2014 - ''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' Television *1957 - Zorro premieres on ABC with "Presenting Señor Zorro" *1987 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Water Way to Go" premieres on NBC. *1989 - The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Ghost of a Chance" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Jurassic Jumble" premieres in syndication. *1992 **The Darkwing Duck episode "Steerminator" and the Goof Troop episode "Three Ring Bind" premiere on ABC. **''The Little Mermaid'' episode "Message in a Bottle" and the Raw Toonage episode "Draining Cats and Dogs/Mars Vs Man" premiere on CBS. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "The Day the Bird Stood Still" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Heavy Dental" premieres in syndication. *1998 - The Disney's Doug episode "Doug's in the Middle", the Recess episode "The Challenge/Wild Child", the Pepper Ann episode "Vanessa Less Tessa/Peer Counsellor P.A.", and the Hercules episode "Hercules and the Prometheus Affair" premiere on ABC. *2001 - The Legend of Tarzan premieres on UPN with the episode "Tarzan and the Caged Fury". *2003 - The House of Mouse episode "House Ghosts " airs on Toon Disney. *2004 - The Proud Family episode "Thelma and Luis" premieres on Disney Channel. *2005 - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode "Smart and Smarterer" premieres on Disney Channel. *2008 - The Suite Life on Deck episode "The Kidney of the Sea" premieres on Disney Channel. *2014 - The ''Evermoor'' episode The Mysterious Village premieres on Disney Channel. *2016 - The Milo Murphy's Law episodes "The Undergrounders" and "Rooting for the Enemy" premieres on Disney XD. *2019 - The Tangled: The Series Episode The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne Premieres on Disney Channel VHS & DVD releases *2003 - Flight of the Navigator *2006 - The Fox and the Hound: 25th Anniversary Edition Video games *2006 - Hannah Montana is released for Nintendo DS. People Births *1900 - Helen Hayes (actress) *1946 - Ben Vereen (actor, voice actor, dancer, and singer) *1947 - Gary Beach (actor and singer) *1950 - Jerry Tondo (actor) *1959 **Julia Sweeney (actress, comedian, and author) **Bradley Whitford (actor and comedian) *1961 - Jodi Benson (actress, voice actress, and singer) *1964 - Quinton Flynn (voice actor) *1967 - Michael Giacchino (composer) *1969 - Wendi McLendon-Covey (actress, voice actress, comedian, writer, and producer) *1973 - Mario Lopez (actor, voice actor, and television host) *1979 - Mýa (singer, songwriter, and actress) *1982 - Dan Stevens (actor and producer) *1988 - Rose McIver (actress) *1997 - Grace Rolek (actress) Deaths *1985 - Orson Welles (actor, director, writer, and producer) *2004 - Christopher Reeve (actor, film director, producer, screenwriter, author, and activist) *2017 - Don Pedro Colley (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) it:10 Ottobre Category:Days in Disney history